A Dinner and some Dancing
by grimmswan
Summary: Takes place at the dinner in 5/10. Mostly fluff, a little humor (I hope) and romance. If you hate Nick and Adalind together, DO NOT READ


"You've been married three times" Adalind and Rosalie gasped at the same time.

They look at Nick, who raises his hands up in surrender and shakes his head "Don't look at me, I have no say in Hank's marital decisions."

"How does somebody get married and divorced so many times" Adalind asks in complete shock.

Wu decides to add " Hank's actually been engaged more than that. What's the number now six, eight, or have you lost count."

"Ha, Ha" Hank said sardonically, "so I have not exactly been successful in the romance department, I'm a hopeless romantic."

"No, Nick is a romantic. You're just hopeless"

"Hey, a cop's life is hard, for not just the cop, but for everyone close in his life You know that. Some women like the idea of being married to a cop, until reality sets in and it's a lot more stress than they realized. Middle of the night phone calls, having to miss special events because of a case, plus what happens when it's a really difficult case and it ends up haunting you. Probably half the guys at the precinct have had multiple marriages."

"And some of us can't get into a relationship to have a bad one" Wu shakes his head in self pity.

Rosalie pats his hand "Have patience, you never know when that special someone will come along" She looks at her husband. Both looked at one another with so much love and affection it practically radiated off of them.

This was nice. Everyone over in his "Fome" having dinner and relaxing. The conversation flowed easily, although it seemed mostly comprised of the odd stuff they had to deal with on a daily basis.

But considering they lived in Portland, odd was normal.

Living in an area that resembled a post apocalyptic wasteland ment radio signal was zilch. However Nick had one of those speakers you could put your phone into to magnify sound, so there was some jazz playing while they ate.

A couple songs in it got more obvious that Wu was swaying slightly and shoveling food into his mouth with the rhythm of the music.

"Man, really" Hank said, looking at Wu in disbelief.

Wu just shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to stop eating in order to reply.

Everyone laughed. Monroe said "Well it is jazz. It's kinda difficult to listen and not want to dance."

Mischievous glint in his eyes Nick stood up, pulling Adalind with him.

Adalind gave a squeak of "Nick", but was to surprised to make much more of a protest.

"Well what do you know, dinner and entertainment" Wu had stopped eating long enough to make a comment on Nick twirling Adalind around the clear area.

Though she was more than surprised and caught off guard by Nick's antics, it was actually quite easy to go where Nick moved her. There was strangely no awkwardness, no stepping on toes, no bumping into each other, unless it was because Nick pulled Adalind against him quickly in move to wrap his arms around her and spin them around. Adalind laughed, clutching tightly onto Nick in pure instinct. There was no fear that he would let go, he was holding onto her to firmly for that.

When they were still, Adalind looked at everyone at the table. They were all watching her and Nick, each one of them with a smile on their face.

But there was something else to.

It was like they were seeing something that Adalind herself was missing.

Wu looks at Monroe and Rosalie "o.k. your turn"

To say a look of terror came over Monroe's face would be an understatement. He could do slow dancing, but that high energy stuff Nick and Adalind just did would likely result in a trip to the E.R.

Rescuing her husband Rosalie teased back "Oh, by all means, you go right ahead"

Hank snorted " you'll have to give him a couple shots of tequila, first"

Wu glared at Hank "I will never forgive you and Burkhardt for that. The hangover after your birthday party nearly killed me."

"No one forced those shots down your throat"

They were free, what did you expect. Who in the history of the world would turn down free drinks."

It was Hank's turn to shrug, a huge grin on his face.

Dinner wrapped up with everyone thanking Adalind for the wonderful meal (It was no secret that cooking was not a grimm superpower) and "see you at the next body" exchanged by the officers.

All in all, it had been a great night. Adalind loved that everything she had done in the past was left there and Nick's friends had treated her like she was one of them.

When they were outside the factory Wu commented "Is it just me, or does Nick seem really happy, like more than he has been in a long time"

They all nodded in agreement. Nick was happy. There was no mistaking it. Nick had been smiling all through the night, and it had been strongest with Adalind.

Who would have thought that Adalind Schade would be the one to put a near permanent smile on Nick Burkhardt's face.

Nick and Adalind cleaned up and turned in for the night, but were awoken by a very unhappy Kelly.

Changing him, then feeding him, Kelly was still in no mood to go back to sleep.

An idea came to Nick's mind. He turned on some smooth jazz and gathered Adalind and Kelly into his arms, swaying gently to the music.

Adalind laid her head on his chest relaxing in Nick's strong hold.

Kelly began to drift, feeling safe and loved in his parents arms.

Nick stayed there for as long as he could. Wanting to hold his family to him for as long as the night allowed.


End file.
